Secrets of The Family Black
by Sirius Lack Of
Summary: Some secrets are best kept between family...
1. Chapter 1

"Secrets of the Family Black" by Meg

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Sirius Black/ Bellatrix Black (yes, I know that's incestuous)

This pairing is by request from my roommates, Lester and Darwin, who are just a wee bit into fictional incest. (Haha, don't hate me girls!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius cursed himself as he buried his face into the plush form of his pillow. He could hear her footsteps on the floor above his room, pacing back and forth in anger he supposed. For a moment he pressed the fabric into his mouth, hoping in vain that he could suffocate the thoughts that were drowning out his sanity. _If only she would stop doing that!_ His mind raged, screaming for a moment of silence to snap him back to reality.

He rolled onto his back and sat up abruptly, tearing the shirt off his back to relieve some of the itching annoyance he felt with himself. The room around him was sweltering, despite the bitter cold outside and the lack of fire in his room. He was burning up from his own body heat, from the burning flush he was unable to shake from the encounter he'd had on the stairs only moments before. The tension he'd felt, that he still felt now, was suffocatingly thick and gripped his whole body from the inside out. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget, but it only brought back a flash of the way her soft lips looked only inches away from his own. If not for his sense of morality (that he wasn't quite sure from where he'd inherited it, gods knows the Blacks lacked it as a whole) he would have devoured her lips and pressed her into the wall to taste all the she had to offer.

"But Christ, the woman is your _cousin!_" Sirius chided himself through a bit lip and a nagging sense of guilt.

The guilt he felt wasn't nearly enough to prevent his teenage body from reacting to the painful tension that hung between them...whether or not she was his first cousin...whether or not she was eight years his senior...and certainly whether or not she was about to be married off to the beastly Rodolphus Lestrange. Sirius was always one for a challenge, but little did he know that the challenge wouldn't be conquering his dark cousin but would be keeping himself in check.

Sirius relaxed back into the headboard of his four-poster bed. For a brief moment he wished she were here in the overlarge bed with him, although he knew he could never have been able to resist her if she had been. The ever-present noise of her walking suddenly ceased and Sirius found himself longing to hear it again, longing to be reminded that she was still there; that he wasn't alone in the home he dreaded having to stay in over winter breaks. Silently he vowed never to stay another Christmas break in the dusty hell-hole that was called Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"If it weren't for you, Bella, this place would be unbearable." He whispered.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thoughts racing back to the stairwell. He remembered the elation he'd felt as his mother had left them alone for a few brief moments to slink away into her dank room. He'd waited all day to be free of her and her constant harping about her favorite niece's impending marriage. Sirius couldn't remember anything making his mother so happy in the world, and certainly Sirius didn't help that. He found it weird for his mother to be even somewhat cheerful, but she made sure not to be so towards him which eased the strangeness of the situation.

Sirius had wondered what Bella was doing when she feigned tiredness and slipped away up the dark, narrow staircase. The silence and darkness of the main part of the house was only broken by the suspicious skitterings of Kreacher throughout the house by candlelight. In hindsight Sirius had honestly wondered at himself. Following her up the stairs was a bold move by any stretch of the imagination, what did he expect would happen? Ideally, Bellatrix would have met him at the top of the stair, half-naked and ready to tear his own clothes off. Even thinking that idea was laughable; Bella was a twenty four year old woman and he was just a boy, despite his sixteen agonizing years. He may have commanded hoards of girls at Hogwarts, but this was a different matter. To a woman he was just a teenager, an off-limits subject of annoyance. To this woman he was an off-limits (wouldn't even consider him a sexual creature), teenage annoyance that had hovered around her since childhood.

Sirius expected nothing when he'd waited a few seconds before climbing the first step. He'd even paused before going up, stopping to think if he was being absurd. But something had clicked within him, a cloud of adrenaline bloomed within his blood and he rushed forward knowing good and well he would either be let down, or he'd make an utter fool of himself.

"Hello, Sirius." A cool voice rang out above him, from the top landing. The candlelight cast odd shadows over Bellatrix's slender form, highlighting the sloping curve of her waist from breast to hipbone and yet casting an impenetrable blackness over her face. He could see only a glint from her dark eyes. Despite his blindness, he knew she was smiling by the inflection in her voice, but not a genuine smile from happiness. He could hear the curl of the corners of her lips, the subtle amusement with him.

"Uh," Sirius cleared his throat, gripping the banister for balance. "Yes, Bella?" He attempted to sound smooth, but knew he'd failed.

"Have you been following me?" She said firmly, taking two steps down toward him. She emerged into the light and Sirius's suspicions were confirmed. She had a confident smirk painted across her face before she pursed her lips at him.

"...Have you been waiting for me?" Sirius found himself saying to his own amazement. Instantly he had the urge to kiss her but also to run away into his room and hide. What was he thinking being so bold? Coming on to his own cousin so blatantly? His confidence was growing by the second, and he was morphing into the haughty womanizer he'd honed all these years.

Bella's eyebrows shot up before arching at him curiously. A small laugh escaped her soft mouth. Deep down she wanted to admit that yes, she had been waiting for him. She wanted nothing more than to do anything to prevent this marriage to Rodolphus, and using Sirius was not beyond the realm of consideration. Yes, sleeping with her own cousin and letting her betrothed know would tarnish her reputation within the circles of proper wizarding society, but since when had any of that ever mattered to Bellatrix? Sirius had grown handsome before her eyes in the last months; he'd evolved from something completely unnoticeable to an eye-catchingly dark and attractive youth.

"Why would I wait for a little brat like you?" She asked sharply, and yet she contradicted her own harsh words by stepping even closer to him.

"Because you want me." The words dripped from his mouth and Bellatrix couldn't help watch his lips form those charming, arrogant words.

Sirius watched Bella's dark, shaded eyes drop away from meeting his gaze to linger on his mouth. She was close enough that he could feel the warmth of her body, or was that his own blood boiling within his veins? He flinched involuntarily when she trailed her long fingernails across the fabric of his shirt. The touch was feather-light across his chest but it was enough to force him to inhale sharply, wishing that he could feel those fingernails digging into the soft skin of his back. Sirius clenched his eyes shut, willing himself to not push his cousin against the wall and slip a hand up her skirt.

"My my, when did you become so...cocky, little cousin?" She asked, lips lingering close enough that Sirius could feel her breath on his earlobe. He blinked his eyes open and he could see nothing but the blackness of the hallway mingled with the long, dark strands of her silken hair. From the corner of his eye he could see her lips, dark red with blood and glistening, just inches from the pulsing artery on his sinewy neck. She shifted and her hip pressed against his thigh and he was terrified she would feel his growing hardness.

"When did you grow so beautiful, cousin?" He asked, face nestled near to her own ear, harvesting the nerve to place a hand on her shoulder blade and drag it to the dip in her back. He didn't know if it was his words or his touch, but suddenly Bellatrix was out of his arms, backing away. Her brows were drawn low over her beautifully inky eyes and her lips were a tight scowl.

"Don't touch me, Sirius." Her voice was as dark as the stairwell, full of malice. She knew the feeling of guilt had been creeping up on her, and she disliked the amount of control this boy had over her. She knew that had she stayed a moment longer she would have ended up in his bed. She felt the dull ache in her chest, the settling of adrenaline like shrapnel in her blood. Suddenly she was disgusted with how far she'd slid, at first she'd been completely in control, teasing the desire from his nervous body. Somehow one touch of his broad hand and a few words in her ear was enough to make her mask of strength and aloof crack. She would not allow that to happen again.

Before he could truly react, Bella had turned and left Sirius standing completely alone in the empty stairwell. He felt his body settling from its heightened state, drifting into confusion. What had just happened? Had Sirius been hallucinating? Fantasizing? It all came back to him in glorious detail as he turned the door knob to his room.

"Oh, holy shit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please tell me what you think.

Meagan


	2. Chapter 2

"Secrets of the Family Black" by Meg

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter…I simply enjoy using the characters conjured up J.K. Rowling for my own sweet pleasure.

Pairing: Sirius Black/ Bellatrix Black (yes, I know that's incestuous)

This pairing is by request from my roommates, Lester and Darwin, who are just a wee bit into fictional incest. (Haha, don't hate me girls!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silence in Sirius's room was deafening, as was the rush of blood pounding in his ears. He awoke slick with sweat, skin sticking to the fibers of his once-crisp sheets. In the course of his tumultuous sleep he'd lost his pillows and all but his thin top sheet. Yet despite the lack of cover, he was burning up. He opened his eyes briefly to peer at the clock on the wall near his window and was surprised to see it was only half-past one in the morning. Sirius didn't bother to roll over onto his back for a long moment, instead he merely stared out the worn, shuttered window from the flat of his stomach, likening the shadows cast across his room to those the candle light had thrown across Bellatrix. With a low groan, he wished aloud that he was legal and could perform magic so that he wouldn't have to bother going downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"That is, by far, way too much effort." He murmured to himself.

Bellatrix fingered the squeaky brass knob of the door, willing it to be silent as she turned it. She thought of Sirius lying in his warm bed just one floor below, knowing his keen ears would prick up into attention like a dog's if he heard the slightest noise. She held her breath when she pushed the door open, only releasing it when she had safely squeezed out through the narrow opening she had made for herself and closed the door behind herself. The sheer effort of being so careful made tiny beads of sweat crop up in her hairline and on the small of her back. Her room had been so warm she had to escape its stifling heat if she had any hope of survival.

The relatively cool tile of the bathroom floor felt like ice against the skin of her bare feet. She felt a strong desire to strip down and lay her whole body flush against that wondrous source of coolness, but thought better of it. _Surely a bath would be much more satisfying_, she thought to herself. She stood with her back pressed against the waxed wood of the door, wand in hand. She quietly whispered "Lumos!" and smiled as the inky darkness of the bathroom burst into light from the tip of her wand. On the shelves above the ceramic claw-foot tub she saw an assortment of half-used and nearly dead candles. Standing on her tip toes she reached out, fingers desperate, for the closest candle. She lit the pathetic white candle she had retrieved and set it down on the sink's edge. The little thing gave off a surprisingly large halo of light, allowing Bellatrix to put out her wand and approach the tub. She could only hope that Sirius was in a deep enough sleep that he wouldn't hear the rush of water, the creaking of the rusty tap or even the moaning of ancient pipes in the walls of the house. Bellatrix shook her head, no longer caring if she was caught, and twisted the knob in the faucet and sighed as a rush of clear water flooded the basin of the tub.

When the flow of the water had begun to slow, and the bath nearly filled to a comfortable height, Bellatrix undid the robe she had come to the bathroom in. She let the crushed velvet of it come away from her slight form, brushing against the silkiness of her sleeping gown. She folded both her robe and her gown and hung them over the nearest towel bar, pulling down the towels and draping them on the edge of the tub. It was just as she reached back to unfasten the hooks on her bra and tug down her underwear that she heard the doorknob squeak. She had barely enough time to turn and look, let alone cover herself, before Sirius was standing in the open door frame looking at her with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Are you _blind?_" She hissed at him quietly, teeth bared. She didn't even bother to grab her robe, but merely stood with one hand on her hip.

Sirius blinked when he walked in the door. When he had approached the bathroom, he hadn't seen the light on through the crack around the door, nor had the door been locked. He had no reason to assume that his cousin would be using the bathroom this late, let alone with the door open for anyone to walk right in. And yet here he was, standing with his half-naked cousin whom he'd just had a stairwell rendezvous with a few scant hours before. The light surrounding her was gentle, but bright enough for him to not miss a thing; her hair was swept up into a loose bun, her face was painted with a sharp scowl and narrowed eyes, and yet through her thin lace bra, Sirius could see that her nipples were a hard as little pebbles. Did this excite her? Or had she just been caught of guard? His mind wandered, until he settled on the fact that _maybe_ she had wanted him to stumble upon her in her state of undress. Perhaps, perhaps this was an unspoken invitation.

"Look, I'm really sor..." He began feebly, trying to fight the tightness that was constricting his abdomen. The hand that held his glass had begun to tremble.

"I don't care if you're sorry, you fool." She growled out. As she said this, he shot a hand up to cover his eyes. The forwardness Sirius had possessed earlier, that striking and startling manliness had seeped away and here stood a shocked and embarrassed teenage boy who (to her knowledge) may or may not have seen a naked women before in his life.

"Can...can I just fill up my glass? I'll leave right after." He asked, voice muffled by the hand over his face.

Bellatrix found her anger softening into something more devious. She smiled, although he couldn't see it, but it was not a smile free of ulterior motives. She sighed and turned off the tap in the bathtub, wanting him to hear that. She wanted him to think her no longer mad, but embarrassed as well. "Yes, fine. But don't you dare take one glance over here...and leave as soon as you've had your drink, Sirius."

She had to fight down her laughter when she watched him, eyes squeezed shut, fumbling towards the sink. He groped his way to the pedestal of the sink, fingers searching for the faucet to turn it on. After a moment of his futile movements, he dared open his eyes for only a second to find what he sought. Bellatrix had fully anticipated that he would cheat, and when his eyes darted to the mirror to take a supposedly secret glance, she called Sirius on it.

"You agreed not to open your eyes." She spoke softly, but instead of her voice being across the room like he expected, it was very near to his ear. In the reflection of the mirror, he could see her dark eyes framed by her dark brows and hair directly behind his shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." His words were again cut off when the cool skin of her hands touched the burning heat of his torso. At the same time that she slid her hands from the sides of his torso, over his taught belly to the waist band of his sleeping pants, Sirius felt her press the soft globes of her naked breasts into the center of his back. He could feel the crest of her hipbones against his rear and he knew now that she had truly been playing him. While he had fumbled in the dark for the sink, Bellatrix had stripped of her remaining undergarments.

"I knew you would look, you little pervert." Her last word was as sharp as the teeth that nipped his shoulder blade.

Sirius nearly spat out the air from his lungs, his whole body seizing up instantaneously. Slowly she dragged her long nails up the trail of hair that peeked out of his pants up to his pectorals. Sirius wanted to watch her nimble fingers as they went, but he was transfixed on the smirk he could see in her eyes in the reflection. One of her eyebrows had arched dangerously when he had exhaled so suddenly a moment before. He shivered when he felt Bellatrix's hot breath against the pale skin of his back, tiny goose bumps cropping up all over his body.

"Ah, so you like this." She half-laughed out.

Sirius watched as her eyes drifted towards the floor and he followed suit. She pressed her lips against the smooth skin of his shoulder as she let one of her hands wander to the hardness that now peeked out of his drawstring pants. She palmed the whole of his gear and he felt the air go out of him again. He tried to stop it, but he failed to keep the growing moan in his throat from leaving his mouth.

"Very much." He choked out as she softly, slowly rubbed him through the fabric of his pants.

Sirius reached back and let his rough hands find the soft curve of her body between her ribs and her hip. His hands slid from her waist down to her mid thigh and back again. She arched into him, drawing a long breath, enjoying the juxtaposition of the softness of her own flesh and the delightful roughness of his broad hands. It was when his hands drifted back to cup the globes of her rear that she spoke again.

"You _do_ realize that I'm getting married." She didn't ask.

"I don't care." He said in one breath. After a few seconds of touching her he replied: "You _do realize_ that I'm your cousin."

Sirius turned to look down at her, taking in the full candlelit view of her nude body. He put one hand on her shoulder and trailed it up her neck, fingers resting on her jawline. He forced her to look up at him.

"I don't care." She said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please tell me what you think.

Meg


End file.
